


Exiled

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I suck with tags so you'll just have to bare with me, Smut Eventually, Story with Plot, supernatural beings au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Our job is to make sure no one gets through those gates,” Roman growled. “We can’t do our job if we’re both sitting here eating cookies.” </p>
<p>Dean looked at the snack in his hand. “It’s not a fucking cookie and you know that.” </p>
<p>“Yeah. And unless you want someone sneaking in and telling the world that what you’re eating contains human blood I suggest you get off your ass and we do our job.”   </p>
<p>Dean shook his head and rose to his feet. “It’s always an eleven with you, man. I don’t get it.” He brushed off his black jeans and the duo continued into the woods that surrounded The Orchard, a seemingly quiet gated community with everything to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to quench your wrestling fandom thirst. A co-written story by myself and my good friend Dani.

"Would you sit the fuck down? You’re making me nervous.” 

“It’s called a patrol for a reason. We’re not supposed to be sitting down.” 

Dean Ambrose laughed. You could see his dimples even in the darkness. “Nothing ever happens here, man. Stop worrying. Kick back, relax. It’s gonna be a long night.” 

Roman Reigns shook his head, leaning against a tree trunk that his immense size nearly dwarfed. “I’m glad you take our job seriously.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s a gated community,” he stated, his voice as gravelly and raspy as it always was. “We live in The Orchard. Not in the slums of Los Angeles.” 

“Our job is to make sure no one gets through those gates,” Roman growled. “We can’t do our job if we’re both sitting here eating cookies.” 

Dean looked at the snack in his hand. “It’s not a fucking cookie and you know that.” 

“Yeah. And unless you want someone sneaking in and telling the world that what you’re eating contains human blood I suggest you get off your ass and we do our job.” 

Dean shook his head and rose to his feet. “It’s always an eleven with you, man. I don’t get it.” He brushed off his black jeans and the duo continued into the woods that surrounded The Orchard, a seemingly quiet gated community with everything to hide. 

 

Her barely green eyes glanced up from the tshirts she was folding ever so carefully. They were nearly clear. It was almost creepy, especially against the shimmering black of her hair and porcelain skin. She was new in The Orchard and the other inhabitants of the community had made it very clear that they didn’t appreciate newcomers. 

“Can I help you?” she asked, her eyes following the duo that had walked in. Theirs were watching her just as intently. 

“You tell me,” Dean stated with a confident smirk. “You’re new here, right?” 

“Brilliant deduction,” the beauty retaliated. “Do they pay you to make such intense discoveries?” 

Dean pursed his lips and shrugged. “I do alright. Mind if I look around?” he asked, heading for the back, not waiting for a response.

“Don’t you need a warrant or something?” she asked. 

“Not in The Orchard,” Dean winked as he disappeared. 

She sighed nervously and looked at the monster of a man next to her. “Aren’t you going to follow him? Or are you supposed to stay guard out here?” He didn’t respond. “Great. He left me with The Thing.” She took a deep breath and headed back behind her counter. “Look, it’s a boutique. I sell clothes and jewelry and shoes. I’m not dealing drugs. I’m not…I’m not doing anything wrong, okay? I’m just…I’m trying to survive.” 

“We all are,” the man spoke. “And that’s why we have to check everything.” 

“He does speak!” she exclaimed. “What are you so worried about, Mr. Reigns? That someone has infiltrated your little secret?” 

Roman’s nearly black eyes flickered. “You know my name.” 

“I do my research.” 

“See we tried to do that, but you were nearly impossible to find anything on.” 

“I do that on purpose.” 

“Then you understand why suspicions are raised,” Roman stated. “Where are you from?” 

“Ohio.” 

“You don’t strike me as someone who belongs in Ohio.” 

Her eyes rose to his, locking intensely. He would’ve sworn they changed into an almost lavender shade. “I don’t belong anywhere,” she asserted. 

“Well, at least I’ve got a name now…” Dean’s voice said as he reappeared. “Esme Chastain . French?” 

“Do I sound French?” Esme snapped. 

“Mmm. Fiesty. Roman, what’d you do?” Dean smirked. “Oh that’s right. Nothing. He’s the professional one. Me, on the other hand…”

“Are you finished here?” Esme asked. “I have a lot of things I need to get done, new shop and all.” 

“Chill out,” Dean stated. “Want me to bring you some coffee? A bagel?” 

“I just want you to leave me alone.” 

Dean sighed. “You. You are going to be a tough cookie,” he said, shaking his finger in her direction. “But I’ll break you. I always break them.” He headed for the door.

Roman looked toward Esme. She was obviously shaken and for some reason, he felt bad. He wasn’t usually overcome with feelings so it struck him as odd. He took a deep breath and followed Dean’s path, but paused in the doorway. “It was nice meeting you.” 

Esme sighed heavily, her eyes raising slowly from the ground to his. Blue. They were blue this time. “I wish I could say the same.” Her stone expression didn’t change until both men were out the door and away from the windows. She began breathing heavily, tears glistening in her once again clear eyes. She hated this. She hated hiding, she hated running. She had to make this work. Even if it meant dealing with Dean Ambrose on a regular basis. 

 

“Why were you giving her such a hard time?” Roman asked as the guys continued down the street. Towne Center was unusually quiet, it was the middle of the night after all and everything was shut down. Coffee shops, bakeries, specialty stores, everything a small town could ever hope to have. After all, that’s what The Orchard was; a small town, contained by enormous, constantly locked gates. Security guards stationed at the front and back entrances 24/7. They checked everyone in, and everyone out, no one stayed unless they resided there. No citizen left without being checked out, and then had to be checked back in. There was a very strict structure to The Orchard. And for good reason. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Why are you surprised? That’s how I always am.” 

“Why? Given her situation, I’d think she’s scared enough on her own. She doesn’t need you threatening every move she makes.” 

“What’s with you?” Dean asked. “She peaked the spidey senses?” 

“No. And even if she did, it doesn’t matter. We’re not allowed to get involved, with anyone, remember?” Roman stated. “You really don’t follow the rules.” 

“And you follow them too much,” Dean stated. “Just because we have jobs, doesn’t mean we aren’t men…”  
Roman scoffed. “We’re not.” 

“We ARE,” Dean hissed, under his breath. “We are in human form ninety percent of the time. You are not actually a wolf, Roman. I am not a blood thirsty…” 

“Stop. I get your point,” Roman commanded. “I just prefer to keep things simple.” 

“It’s gotta get lonely, man.” 

“Better to be safe than sorry.” 

“This is about Adelaide isn’t it?” 

“Don’t talk about her.” 

“Roman…you were kid. You didn’t know…” 

Roman grabbed Dean by the shoulders and slammed him into the nearest brick wall. “STOP!” he practically roared. His eyes suddenly glowed a dark golden hue. It was as if an animal had taken over. 

“Okay. Okay, big guy. Calm down,” Dean said, raising his hands in defeat. “We don’t need any switches flipping, alright? We’re good. I’m sorry.” 

Roman released his grip as his breathing settled to a normal pace. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, man, I was pushing buttons again, it’s on me,” Dean reassured. “I’m not trying to push anything, alright? I just…I want to be able to live my life as normally as possible and…watching you, by yourself, all the time. All you do is work and…it kinda makes me sad, man. It does.” 

Roman shook his head slowly. “I realized a long time ago I was never going to live a normal life. I mean…I get angry and I turn into a giant wolf and I rip things and people to pieces. I’m not a man. I am a creature. And it is safer if I am alone.” 

“I know you think that, but…I think you’ve probably learned to control this a lot better than you think you have.” 

“I can control it. But I can’t control outside influences.” He took a deep breath. “We should probably get you home. The sun is going to come out soon.” 

“Well we wouldn’t want that, would we?” 

“You wouldn’t,” Roman said with a smirk. 

Dean shook his head. “Nah. Turning into a giant blister isn’t on my to do list. I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you tonight man.” 

“Night.” Roman stopped moving as Dean headed in the direction of his house. The second he disappeared into the early morning haze however, Roman turned back around, heading quickly back down the street. 

 

He arrived at the shop just as she was locking up. “Esme…” 

“Jesus Christ,” she exclaimed, jumping into the air. She spun around. “What are you doing here? Haven’t you and your buddy harassed me enough for tonight?” 

“I’m sorry, alright? Dean is…a lot to handle sometimes.” 

“Obviously,” she pushed her slipping purse strap back up her arm. “Did you come back to apologize?” 

Roman shook his head. “I don’t know why I came back, honestly. There’s something drawing me to you.” 

“Yeah, well, you should probably ignore it. Before we both get hurt.” 

“I’m not worried about me.” 

“You should be,” Esme stated. “I’m not as harmless as I look.” 

Roman chuckled. “I am as harmful as I look.” 

“I know. I know what you are, Roman Reigns. And I know what your friend is as well.” 

“Do you?” 

“I do. It’s one of my specialties.” 

“And what are you?” 

“A combination of things, really. Which is why I tend to make people uneasy.” 

“You don’t make me uneasy.” 

“And you don’t scare me…unless you sneak up on me of course.” 

Roman laughed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Esme smiled. He was gorgeous, without a shadow of a doubt. “Walk me home and we’ll call it even.” 

“Can’t walk home alone?” Roman teased. 

“There is…a lot of people in this town that feel along the same lines as you do” Esme stated as they began toward her apartment complex. “They don’t like me. I’m new and I’m different and I’m…unwelcome.” 

“They’ll warm up, I promise.” 

Esme shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I care if they do.” 

“It would be a pretty lonely life if they didn’t.” 

“I like lonely. Less pain.” 

“I know the feeling.” 

“I somehow knew you would,” Esme smiled. A few more steps and they arrived at her building’s door. “There. Short walk, we, Mr. Reigns, are even.” 

“Good. I don’t like debts,” Roman smirked. 

“Me either. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” Roman watched her walk inside. And then watched the third floor to make sure her light came on. When it did, he began his trek home. He would be watching her, though he wasn’t sure if it was for her or himself.


	2. Chapter 2

She made her way around the gates as quiet as a mouse, hidden deep within the shadows she thanked whatever higher power had given her the gift to blend in with the darkness. The only way you could tell that she was standing there was the Crayola blue tinge of her eyes and if you knew anything about succubus, it was that when their eyes turned that color blue it only meant one thing. Feeding time. 

She growled as scoped out the perimeter, staving off the demon inside her as best she could. Hearing her name come through the intercom of her ear piece she rolled her eyes, “What do you want Rollins?!”

“You haven’t checked in yet, Hunter asked me to check on you.”

“As you can hear, I’m perfectly fine. Fucking hungry as hell, but I’m fine.”

“Do one more perimeter check and then get your ass back to base, Randy offered to feed you tonight.”

She scoffed, “I don’t want Orton AGAIN, he’s handsy.”

Seth just laughed, “Don’t get picky, he’s the only one stupid enough to go near you.”

Giving him a fake sniffle she rounded the corner, “I’m hurt Rolly, I’m really hurt.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

As she was making her way towards the awaiting black Rover she stopped and ducked behind a bush as she watched two men make their way towards her, “Fuck, need a distraction.” Her stomach lurched, the brightness of her eyes going full blast as the pull towards the vamp was beginning to be too much, “Rollins!” She whisper yelled, “Distraction asshole!”

“Shit sorry, on it!” He responded.

Alyssa watched perched from behind the bush as she hoped desperately that they didn’t spot her. She had heard about the patrol they had in The Orchard, headed by a werewolf and vampire. However, she had also heard that it was nothing more than a myth. Closer still they came to her, she held her breath as every corner of her succubus self came into fruition. Squeezing her eyes shut she let out a breath only to hear the footsteps fall short in front of her, what little dialogue she was able to capture through the screeching in her ears told her that now was the time to escape. Blending in with the darkness once again she managed to get to the vehicle and slide inside, “That was fucking close you asshole!”

Seth laughed, “Look at it this way my little ebony flower at least you could have fucked them to death to escape if you really wanted to.”

Rolling her eyes she buckled up, “Let’s get the fuck out of here, I’m fucking hungry and I don’t care who the hell is on the menu tonight.”

 

“I don’t think this is going to work.” Alyssa said as she walked in sync with Seth towards the gates of the community, “Seth…” She was stopped by security at the gate asking for her photo ID, giving it to them she sighed as she saw Seth smiling out of the corner of her eye, “Fuck you.” 

Laughing he just shook his head, “Not my type darlin, sorry.”

Rolling her eyes she followed him through the gate, “Of all the people to fucking partner me up with it had to be you, the fucking werepanther.” 

He pushed her against a tree and hissed, “Watch it Jackson or I will eat you for breakfast.” Staring into her eyes he watched them change from their normal azure color to an even lighter blue, “Shit, no, don’t you pull that on me goddammit.”

Alyssa cackled as she pushed him away from her, “You go right ahead and deny how much you want me, I dare you. However we both know that’s not true.”  
“Let’s just get this over with okay? I don’t wanna be near you any more than I need to be.” 

Nodding they separated, Alyssa strolling the streets of the gated town taking in how quaint and quiet it was, you would never tell there was ever anything wrong with it. She smirked as she thought about how at night it was different, how at night every single one of the people in this town turned into what they were meant to be. Demons, vampires, were’s, there were even rumors of a shifter-witch hybrid, something that had once thought to be completely unattainable, and yet here in this quiet little town of just under a thousand people, Alyssa chuckled at herself as she thought about the word people, there was one of them that was once thought to be a myth. She continued to stroll up and down the streets, pulling out her phone as she felt it, “What’s up?”

“You and Rollins are going undercover.”

She stopped short as she heard the familiar voice in her ear, “Excuse me.”

“You heard me Jackson, I need you and Rollins on the inside, we need to have these threats eradicated, and who better to do the job than the werepanther and the succubus.”

“And what if I refuse?”

The voice on the other end of the phone just chuckled, “You’ll find yourself to be a very hungry succubus as you’re chained up underground.”

“Fuck,” She muttered under her breath as she heard the click on the other end of the phone. Walking into the small café she ordered herself a caramel Frappuccino and took a seat at one of the empty tables, all the while her staring outside of the town that she now had to make a life for herself in.

 

His eyes snapped open as he felt the pull deep inside his gut. Looking over at the clock he shook his head, “Fuck! It’s only noon!” Rolling over he closed his eyes and tried to will himself back to sleep only to instead find himself more awake, “What the fuck?!” Laying there for only a short period of time he finally ripped the blankets off of his body and padded to the kitchen, pulling the refrigerator door open he grabbed one of the packets of blood, poured it in a cup, heated it up and then slammed it down with the hope that it would help his sleeping problem. Giving it another ten minutes he bowed his head in defeat, “It’s going to be a long fucking day.” Unfortunately for him he had no idea how long.

 

That night when he met Roman on patrol there was something different in the man’s face, “You can’t sleep either huh?”

He shook his head, “No, it’s almost like I’m waiting for something to happen but I don’t know what.” 

Nodding they walked into the precinct for the nights marching orders, “Captain.” 

“Watch it Ambrose, you’re on my shit list.”

He chuckled, “But why?”

Eyeing the taller man he shook his head, “You know why. Looks like we’ve got a couple more newbies move into town, Roman I want you to interview one of them, guy’s name is Seth Rollins, he’s a werepanther and I think he’d be a great addition to the force. Did a background check on him earlier, seems more than qualified for the empty spot that Dave left.” Looking over at Dean he rolled his eyes, “And for you, since I know your royal vampiness can’t get entangled in a succubus stare, you my friend are going to head down to the end of the new cul-de-sac. Apparently there’s a new succubus in town and she bought Dave’s old place. I don’t need to remind you to behave yourself do I?”

Dean gasped in fake shock, “I always behave cap!”

“Right, of course you do. Need I remind you of what happened two months ago?”

Snorting, he rolled his eyes, “I was cleared of any wrongdoing if you remember correctly.” He smiled as he watched the man that he had worked for, for the last five years just shook his head, “I promise I’ll behave.” 

“Good, because if need be we may need you to keep a close eye on her. Once word gets out there’s a succubus in town there are going to be some very unhappy people.”

“Got it.” Turning and leaving the office he looked at Roman, “You wanna trade?”

Roman just laughed, “What’s the matter Ambrose? You afraid of a little succubus?”

Snorting he just shook his head, “Fuck no.”

“Right, whatever you say man. I’ll meet you at the café in a couple of hours?”

Nodding he huffed it out of the precinct, hopping into the awaiting SUV he navigated his way through the community until he came to the end of the cul-de-sac. Killing the engine he just sat there for a moment taking it all in. It had less than a month since Dave had disappeared, everyone having feared the worst that the hunters had once again come to try and tear their quiet community apart. Now Dean sat here in front of his old comrade’s house, a dim light glowing in what was once the foyer. Taking a breath he pulled the keys out and exited the vehicle, making his way up the front steps he used his sensitive hearing to listen, to tune into whatever he could. When all he could hear was her heartbeat he took a breath and wrapped his fist against the wooden door. Hearing a tiny voice come from inside, he stood in silence until the door opened. Glancing down at the woman before him he was in awe of her violet almost black hair that was pulled up messily atop her head, hoops dangling from her ears, thick rimmed maroon colored glasses over her beautiful steel blue eyes. Clearing his throat he shook his head, “Uh, hi.”

Alyssa giggled as she saw the man in front of her, immediately chastising herself, since when does she giggle?! Especially over a man. Giving him the once over she bit her bottom lip, oh this was no ordinary man, “Ahhh, Mr. Ambrose, I was expecting you.” She moved to the side, “Please come in.”

“You know me?”

She nodded, “Well, not exactly,” She purred, again inwardly shaming herself, “Heard a lot about you and your partner Mr. Roman Reigns.” Closing the door she leaned against the wall, “What can I do for you?”

“Uh, just wanted to come by and make sure that you were settling in okay.”

She smiled, “As you can see I’m settling in just fine.” Pushing off the wall she flitted through the foyer and into the kitchen, popping her head out of the doorway she smiled at him, “Care for something to drink?”

He held up his hand, “No, uh, I’m good thanks.”

“Well as long as you’re okay I’m going to pour myself a drink.” Pouring her drink she walked back out into the large room, lifting her glass she smirked at the vampire in front of her, “To new beginnings.” Drinking it back she watched him watch her, “is everything okay Mr. Ambrose?”

He nodded, “Yeah fine.”

She smirked as she walked back into the kitchen and placed the glass down on the counter, walking back out to her guest she sauntered towards him, “Are you sure?”

Again Dean nodded, his hand instinctively scratching the back of his neck, “Yeah, positive. So umm, you’ve got one week to find a job and then I’ll be back to check up on you.” 

“Are you sure it’ll only be a week before I see you again Dean?”

“Positive ma’am.”

“Ahhhh, clearly someone didn’t read my file did he? My name is Alyssa Jackson.” Extending her hand she felt the zing of electricity pass through them, feeling it light up her entire body. Her eyes got wide and she immediately pulled her hand from his, “Thank you for stopping by Mr. Ambrose, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got more unpacking to do.”

Dean stood there still shell shocked, that feeling from this afternoon now lingering heavy in the air, but there was no way. Shaking his head he tried to shake the feeling he was getting from his body, “Right, um, I’ll see you in a week Ms. Jackson. It was nice to meet you.” Turning on his heel he all but ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him he stood there only momentarily until he heard her whisper under her breath, “Fuck, no, no way in hell. There is no way the fates have decided that fucking belong with a vampire. Especially THAT one.” Walking back to the SUV he got in and sped back to the precinct.

 

Dean loved watching his partner torture newbies and Rollins was absolutely no exception. Leaning against a tree he snacked as he watched Roman spar and win repeatedly against the werepanther, “You gotta be quicker than that man. He already knows your next move before you do.”

Seth growled, “You gonna jump in here and beat the shit out of him for me or just stand there and snack on human bl-“ he was interrupted by Roman’s fist in his face, “Fuck man!”

“Rule number one, we do NOT expose each other’s weaknesses. No matter what.”

Standing there only momentarily as his nose healed he wiped the access blood from his top lip, “Okay, fuck, got it.” 

Looking back at Dean he shook his head, “Did you have a nice chat with the succubus?”

“Name’s Alyssa Jackson, moved into Dave’s old place. Seems like a decent enough woman.”

Roman just laughed, “For a succubus you mean. Cap said he was going to send out a memo tonight alerting everyone to watch out for her.” He looked over at Seth and lifted a brow, “You know anything about this new succubus? Guards said they say you two together earlier today coming in together.”

Seth shrugged, “Met her on my way in. She seems harmless enough.”

Throwing back his head Reigns laughed, “Harmless, a succubus! Do you hear this kid Ambrose? He thinks the succubus is harmless.”

Dean just glared at his partner, “I don’t think she’s going to hurt anyone Roman.”

Roman’s eyes got wide, “Wait a minute, you meet this woman for a total of ten minutes and you think she’s harmless? This coming from the man that spent more time accusing that new shop owner Esme of being some sort of evil spawn.” 

“Her I don’t trust. We couldn’t find anything on her, think about it for a second.”

He shook his head, “I think you’ve officially lost your mind. Watch yourself Ambrose, besides, I thought vampires couldn’t fall under succubus spell.”

Rolling his eyes he pushed off the tree, “We can’t dick, let’s do rounds suns almost up.”

 

Alyssa awoke with a start, sweat pouring from her body, ripping the blankets from her bed she ran to the bathroom, lifting the seat of the toilet she tossed everything she’d eaten for the last two nights. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she stripped and stood in the cold shower, “No, there was no way this was fucking happening. She’d read about this after discovering that she was succubus, how when they found their mate that they started to crave their touch, their kiss, or her case his fangs. She scratched the side of her neck as she squeezed her eyes shut, the demon inside her clawing at her body, itching to get free, “No! No, we’re not doing this!” Collapsing into the tub she curled into a corner and sat there with the freezing cold droplets of the shower pelting her hot skin. Once her body had calmed she took her actual shower, dressed and left the house in search of a job, but first she needed to do some shopping. 

Esme was floating around the shop hanging new merchandise until she heard the door open. Turning she was met by a pair of steel blue eyes and violet colored hair, “Good morning, can I help you find anything?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks though! Heard you were new in town, thought your shop.”

Esme looked at the woman, “Ahhhh, you must be the succubus that’s got everyone’s panties in a wad.”

Alyssa crooked her brow, “Excuse me?”

She laughed, “We all got notification last night that succubus had moved in and that we should all be on high alert.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes, “Let me guess, he thinks I’m going to seduce and eat every man in this town.”

She shrugged, “Man, woman, child. If it’s one thing I’ve learned since moving here everyone has a tendency to be a bit standoffish.”

“Ahh yes, the little town that doesn’t like change.” She laughed, “You don’t seem to mind.”

“You’re new, I’m new, figured I had to make friends with someone before they started to suspect something.”

Giggling she thumbed through the clothes racks pulling various items, “Changing room?”

“The back, hang on, I’ll unlock it for you.” 

Following Esme to the back she slid in once the door was unlocked. Smiling she shut the door and began to try on various outfits until she was content. Placing the other items back she wound up with at least four new shirts, three pairs of new jeans, and three pairs of new shoes. Smiling at her purchases she looked up at the owner, “Alright, thanks for everything, I’m going to bring my haul home and then pound the pavement for a job. I’ve been told I have one week to find something.”

Esme just laughed, “You got a visit from the boys didn’t you?”

She nodded, “Yup, one Mr. Dean Ambrose to be exact. Mr. big and bad stopped by last night and let me know the rules of the roost.” Hearing throat clear behind her she jumped as she saw Seth standing in the doorway, “Pleasant surprise Mr. Rollins.”

“Ms. Jackson.” He bowed his head toward Esme, “Morning.”

“Morning.”

“Uh, can I have a word with you Alyssa?”

Rolling her eyes at Esme she turned and plastered on a smile, “Sure thing.” Grabbing her bag she followed Seth outside and to her SUV, “Is there a reason you’re bugging me right now?”

“Hunter wanted me to check on you.”

She sighed, “Do I look like I’m doing okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Well then there’s your answer. Jesus Christ Rollins, just stick to the plan and tell Hunter if he wants any more information he can fucking call me.” She watched his eyes widen as her eyes shifted to a lighter color, “Fuck, look I have to go. Just keep me in the look okay?” Leaving him behind she slipped into the SUV and made her way to her house, once inside she tossed her bags into the foyer, shut and locked the door and then immediately went straight to her bedroom, burying herself under the blankets as her body hungered for a man that she knew she couldn’t have, “Keep it together Aly, you can do this.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bright morning, sun cascading in as Esme opened the shop. Too bright for her taste. If she had thought about it more she would’ve taken off for London, or Seattle. But the protection of The Orchard seemed like it would do her good.

She had never been welcomed much of anywhere. True, not many knew her secret, but every city had them. Every city, every small town, every country side. They were there, it was just the mortals didn’t know.

Esme was a special breed, a hybrid of two different creatures, a combination that didn’t happen in nature. Her mother was born a witch, her father a shapeshifter so their precious daughter became the best (or worst) mix of the two. She could cast spells, see the future and change into whatever form she wanted, yet she tried her hardest not to use any of it. 

She hated her powers. She hated that she had them and she hated the outcast they had turned her into.

Chased out of city after city, hybrids were about as welcome in the “creature” community as succubae. If you had one power, one talent, you were okay. But two? Unheard of…and disgusting.

“Knock, knock.”

Esme turned and slowly a bright smile crept over her face. “What’re you doing here?” she asked to the man standing in her doorway. She knew he was a wolf, she could tell by the glow in his eyes, his stature. He was a werewolf. And a gorgeous one at that. They would be a terrible mix: a shapeshifter witch and a werewolf? Can you imagine the looks? It didn’t matter. She needed to get that idea out of her head immediately. She didn’t do relationships and she certainly didn’t do werewolves. “Are you stalking me?”

Roman laughed. “Oh in your dreams…” he retorted. “I, um, I just wanted to stop by and make sure that Dean’s left you alone.”

“I haven’t seen him actually, not since the new girl arrived.”

“Ah yes. The succubus.”

“She has a name, you know,” Esme stated, firmly. “It’s Alyssa.”

“I know, calm down…”

“Well how would you like it if we all ran around referring to you as The Wolf?”

“How’d you…”

“I know everyone’s secret, Roman. Part of being me.”

“And what’s yours, Ms. Chastain? What are you?”

“That’s a bit harder to explain.”

“Try me,” Roman stated, leaning against the counter.

Esme stared at him momentarily. She trusted him for some strange reason, but even that wasn’t good enough. “I can’t. I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough.”

“Ya know…this whole hiding thing, it doesn’t make you look any less suspicious.”

“I’m aware. I’ve lived this way my whole life.”

“Wouldn’t you feel better telling someone the truth?”

“So I can watch as they turn against me? It’ll happen soon enough on its own. I don’t need to push it along.”

“Why do you think I’d turn against you?” Roman asked. “What kind of man do you think I am?”

Esme smiled. “I know what kind of man you are, Roman Reigns. That’s part of the fun of being me. I can see. I have a sense. You are this hulking, beast of a man, with a hidden heart and a secret past that only his partner knows about. You play the loner card, but you yearn to be with someone, to feel the touch of another human, yet you won’t let yourself. The closest you’ve gotten to another being in years is Dean and the fact that you seem drawn to me is scaring the shit out of you.”

Roman sat, stunned. How could she have…how did she know? How did she… “Wow.”

“Pretty spot on, huh?”

“What else do you know?”

“A lot. Nothing you’re willing to discuss, I’m sure.”

Adelaide. She somehow knew about Adelaide. No one knew about Adelaide…no one except Dean. “Did he…”

“No, Dean didn’t say a word. But if you want to know any of his dirty little secrets, feel free to ask.”

“You’re a witch.”

“Mmm…you’re halfway there.”

Roman stared at her. This time her eyes were a deep blue. A deep dark blue, a blue he could get lost in. “You intrigue me….and I haven’t decided if that’s good or bad yet.”

“And you likely won’t. Until it’s too late.”

“For as…scared…as you call me, you seem to be just as frightened.”

“I, like you, don’t like getting close to people. It just ends in pain and suffering, and not usually for me,” Esme stated, folding her arms across her chest.

“I’m not scared OF you,” Roman stated.

“Maybe you should be.”

“Maybe we should all be.”

Roman and Esme both turned toward the door to find a petite blonde standing there, hands on her hips. Roman growled. “Summer Rae. What’re you doing here?”

“I was on my way to the shop and saw you two. Thought I’d stop by and see what our new neighbor was up to. But it seems you, Roman, have that covered. Strange, I wasn’t even sure you liked women…”

“You need to mind your own business, Summer. As usual.”

“You don’t usually make friends, Roman. What is it about Ms. Chastain that perks your interest? Or is it the wolf in you? Is she one of you? One of your kind?”

“I’m not a wolf,” Esme jumped in. “It’s really none of your concern what I am, Vampire.”

“Oh look at that. She has a sixth sense, which at least means she’s part witch. I know that’s not it though,” Summer stated. “But I’ll figure you out, dear. Don’t you worry. And sometime, your wolf here, won’t be around to protect you.” She took a step closer. “And when he’s gone, there will be no one to protect you.”

“KNOCK IT OFF!” Roman roared, his eyes once again beginning to flicker.

“Roman, calm down, Esme pleaded as his fist balled and his arms began to shake. “It’s okay.”

“You’re mighty protective of the hybrid whore,” Summer said with a smirk.

“I said stop…” his teeth clenched and the twitching had moved to his whole body.

Esme darted toward him, resting a hand atop his chest, trying to calm him. “Roman, focus on me, okay? Focus on my voice.”

“Don’t touch me. He said, shrugging her off.”

“Roman.”

“STOP. You don’t know what I’m capable of,” Roman stated before turning his direction back to Summer. “Get out of here, now. And if you ever think of harassing Miss Chastain again, rethink it. Over and over. Because you know full well, I will ruin you.”

“Tsk tsk,” Summer said with a smirk. “That wolf temper. Have a good day, folks. I hope everything works out between you two.” She waved almost insultingly and headed back out the door from which she came.

Esme looked up into Roman’s eyes, towering above her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Don’t touch me when I’m like that.”

“Roman, you were in control. I was fine.”

“It wasn’t fine and if you know as much as you say you do about my past, you know that.”

“You were in control, Roman. Why do you doubt that? You’re not a pup anymore, you know what this is, you know how to handle it. You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

“I’m aware I’m strong.”

“I don’t mean the wolf you, I mean the man.” She reached up, brushing her hand against his scruffy cheek. “Stop being scared of yourself because I can tell you, I’m not scared in the least.”

Roman gulped and raised his eyes to hers. “Purple. Your eyes. Royal purple.”

Esme gasped, taking a step back. “You have to go. You have to leave.”

“Es…”

“Roman, please. I’m not ready for this.”

“What’re you talking about?”

“GO!” she shouted.

Roman stared at her momentarily before listening and making his way to the door. “For someone who wants me to trust myself, maybe you should do the same,” he stated before disappearing into the sunlight.

Esme took a deep breath. Purple. Not purple. Purple always lead to the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Parking the SUV Alyssa made her way down the street, from her view she watched as the petite blonde stormed out Esme’s shop. Raising her brow she meandered over to the building and poked her head in, “Everything good?

“Yeah fine, just people causing problems.”

Alyssa assessed the situation, looking into the girls eyes she knew she wasn’t okay, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Already causing problems Alyssa?”

Turning around she rolled her eyes as she saw Seth in the doorway, “Seriously man are you stalking because I’m telling you right now I’m not interested.” She smirked as she heard Esme laugh, “Why don’t you take wolfman here and hit the high road so I can talk to Esme for a bit by myself.”

Roman looked between both petite women, “Are you going to be okay here by yourself with her?”

Alyssa rolled her eyes, “Reigns, if I wanted to drain someone it wouldn’t be Esme, I happen to like her thank you very much. You on the other hand, I like you as much as I like your partner.” She instantly regretted her decision to bring Dean into the conversation, closing her eyes she willed them to stay their normal color, “You know what, on second thought, I need coffee. Anyone else want coffee?” Rushing from the store she headed towards the café, collapsing towards the back of the room she heard someone clear their throat, “Can I help you?”

“You’d better watch it succubus.”

Opening her eyes she watched as the petite blonde that had been chased out of Esme’s shop now stood in front of her, “Are you always so cheerful in the morning? Or do you greet all the newbies in town like this?”

“I’d be careful who I make friends with around here if I were you. I’d hate for something to happen to you.”

Alyssa laughed, “Are you threatening me? Cause I’ve got to tell you, that was the worst threat I’ve ever heard in my life.” Shaking her head she stood up, “How about you do me a favor and go wander off somewhere else. I’m sure there are a bunch of other people in town you could harass.” She watched the woman stand there in silence, “Off with you, I’d hate to get hungry while you’re standing right here.” She smirked, “Oh my god you’ve got to be joking me.” Pushing past the woman she ordered herself and Esme a coffee, walking back to the store she found it empty except for the raven haired woman sitting behind the counter, “Coffee?”

“Thanks.” She responded as she took the cup.

“Wasn’t sure how you wanted it so I got it black, grabbed some cream and sugar on my way out.” 

Esme nodded, “How’s the job hunt going?”

Alyssa shrugged, “Uneventful, everyone seems to think hiring a succubus is a bad idea. I don’t know what their deal is honestly it’s not like I eat anyone during daylight hours.” She giggled, “In all seriousness, of all the supernatural X-men types in this town I’m rather shocked that hiring me is the worst they could do.”

“Now you know why I opened my own store.”

“C’mon, you can’t be any worse than I am.”

Esme just sighed, “You’d be surprised.” She stared out in space for a minute, “What’s your secret succubus?”

“What? I have no secrets.”

The raven haired beauty just smiled, “We all have secrets Alyssa.”

She shook her head, “Nope, open book right here.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” 

 

Alyssa was curled up on the couch of her living room with book in hand as she heard the car pull into the driveway. Sighing she made her way to the door, ripping it open she was surprised to see Seth standing there, “Um, what?”

He just smirked, “Were you expecting company?”

“Clearly not asshole, now what do you want?”

“For you to get close to the vampire.”

She shook her head, “I hate to break it to you but no, that’s not happening.”

“Hunter’s orders.”

She snorted, “If Hunter has orders he can give them to me directly. He doesn’t need you to be his lapdog.” 

Pulling the phone out of his pocket he punched the numbers in and placed it on speaker, “She wants her orders directly from you.”

Hunter sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Get close to the vampire, we take him out first, then Reigns, then the rest will fall shortly after. Do you hear me Aly?”

Rolling her eyes she pushed Seth back out the door and slammed it shut. Locking it she walked back to the living room and brought the book back up to eye level, her eyes skimming over the top of it as her brain thought about all the things that could go wrong.

 

Dean met Seth as he was going back to his truck, “Cap ask you to check on her?”

He shook his head, “Nah, needed to pick something up.”

A flair of jealousy reared up in Dean’s eyes causing them to glow from blue to navy, “Stay away from her.”

Seth put his hands in the air, “Relax man, I came to borrow a book she and were talking about the first day we met.” He chuckled as he got into the vehicle, turning the engine he just laughed as he realized what had just happened, “Well getting close to the vampire shouldn’t be difficult.”

 

Alyssa had just gotten comfortable when there was another knock on the door, “Jesus Christ!” Ripping the blankets off she stormed to the closed door, “For fucks sake Rollins how many fucking times do I-“ Yanking the door nearly off it’s hinges she stopped her short as Dean was now standing in front of her, “Oh, I uh, sorry?”

He chuckled, “Its fine, I don’t blame you for being annoyed.”

“I can’t seem to shake Rollins, its like every time I turn around he’s right there.”

Dean raised his brow, “Is he bothering you?”

Shrugging Alyssa moved past the entrance, “C’mon in oh vampy one. You want something to drink?”

He shook his head, “Nah, I’m good.”

Nodding she headed towards the living room, “No I still don’t have a job, and you know I really don’t need you to check on me, I’m a big girl Ambrose.”

Chuckling he followed her voice, finding her plopped down on the edge of the couch, curled up in a blanket he took a minute to glance over her features. The violet hair that he was used to seeing up was now down cascading over her shoulders, he smirked as he watched her push her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her body was sitting in an almost fetal position, legs up on the couch with arms wrapped around them. Their eyes locked for almost a millisecond, but that millisecond was all it took for his groin to begin to peak in interest, “I actually came by for two reasons.” He cleared his throat as he watched her placed her head on her knees and look in his direction, she looked almost innocent like this, almost like she couldn’t do any harm to anyone. He stood there in silence just staring at her until it was her turn to clear her throat, “Oh shit, yeah sorry, distracted.”

Alyssa giggled, “I saw that.”

“Yeah well um, what was I saying? Oh yeah, I talked to Summer Rae when I got on shift, it appears you threatened her.”

The violet haired woman laughed, “You’re joking me right? She threatened me first.”

“Unfortunately witnesses say that it was unprovoked.”

Scoffing she rolled her eyes, “Shocking, of course they would say it’s unprovoked. People in this town don’t do change do that?”

Knowing better Dean walked further into the room, the static electricity in the air was beginning to cause his brain to fuzz, unable to contain himself he sat down next to Alyssa and leaned in as he inhaled her scent, his lips inches from her skin, he heard her heart jump if only momentarily before it recovered and began to beat wildly out of control, “What is it about you hmm? Succubus aren’t supposed to draw vampires in.”

All Alyssa could do was just nod her head, that unruly feeling coming back tenfold as she felt her body begin to tingle and sweat, she wanted him, she wanted him so bad that her body ached, her core throbbing to feel him fill her, “You need to go Dean.” She said with a whisper, her demon screaming at her to be freed, it scratched and clawed at her skin, “I mean it, you need to go.”

He just sat there staring at the beautiful woman next to him, he could see the hunger in her eyes, had noticed the subtle change in behavior and eye color the minute he had sat down, “Your eyes are beautiful.”

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head, “Go Dean before we both make a mistake.” When she didn’t feel him moving she pushed him, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

She shook her head again, “I will, now get the fuck out of my house.” Her demon screamed in anger causing her to cover her ears with her hands as she tried to breathe to calm it down. She knew she was on the edge of snapping, knew that if he didn’t go NOW she’d wind up sleeping with him, and worse, mating with him. That thought alone had her shooting up from the couch, running to the door she ripped it open and stepped outside, the demon now a dull murmur and her thoughts starting to clear. Hearing footsteps behind her she jumped as she felt his hand on her arm, “You should go.”

“I’m sorry I-“

“It’s okay Dean, just go okay? I don’t need your wolfy friend trying to accuse me of seducing you. I apparently have enough enemies in this town without one of them being him.”

Sighing he made his way to the SUV, “Just be careful what you say to people okay?” He chuckled as he watched her salute him, “I’m not joking.”

“I didn’t think you were.” She gave him a small smile, “Good night Mr. Ambrose.”

“Goodnight Alyssa.”

The minute his SUV was out of sight she walked back into the house and collapsed on the foyer floor, the pain shooting through her body as her demon chastised her for allowing her mate to leave her like this, broken down and weak. 

 

When she awoke the next morning it was to a pounding on the door. Her body hurting in places she never realized existed before now. Hearing the pounding start again she forced herself off the hard tile floor and opened the door, “Can I help you?”

Esme just looked at her, “You look like you slept like shit.”

She shrugged, “I’ve had better nights of rest. Shouldn’t you be opening the store?”

“That’s the funny thing about being a business owner, I set my own hours. I thought maybe you’d like to go grab some coffee with me and take a stroll around.”

Alyssa eyed her wearily, “Not that I don’t mind it but why are you being so nice to me.”

“Because you were nice to me so I thought I’d return the favor. C’mon, go shower and get dressed.”

Once downtown they made their way out of the café and just wandered around, talking about anything and everything, that was until they ran into Roman. Alyssa looked up at him and gave him a sleepy smile, “Morning Reigns.”

“Heard you had a little run in with Summer Rae.”

Alyssa rolled her eyes, “Yup, your partner told me the same thing last night.”

“Dean?”

“Do you have any other partner?”

He looked at her surprised, “He wasn’t on patrol last night. It was myself and Rollins.”

Alyssa just looked at him, “He said he came to check on me and to talk to me about Summer, I didn’t realize that you hadn’t sent him.”

“Nope, last night was his night off.”

“Oh,” She took a sip of her coffee, “Thanks for the walk Esme, I’ve gotta go.” Taking off in the general direction of her house she kept running until she found herself at her doorway, letting herself in she locked the door behind her. Pulling out her cellphone she called the only person she trusted, “Hey Steph it’s Aly, I’m in big trouble. Call me okay?”


	5. Chapter 5

It was late. She wasn’t even sure why she was still at the shop, she just didn’t have anything else to do. She was arranging and rearranging and rearranging again, all the while the front door propped open letting the cool breeze drift inside. She was beginning to get used to this sleepy little town. Friends or no friends, at least it was quiet.

The second she even had the thought she heard a commotion outside, lights came on, sirens sounded. “What in the hell…” she said aloud as she moved to the door. She got there, just in time to see Roman darting by. “Roman!”

He stopped and turned back. “What’re you doing here?”

“I couldn’t sleep. What’s going on?”

“There was a breach. Stay inside, lock the door.”

“Roman…”

“I said, stay inside. Please. I don’t want anything happening to you.”

“Okay,” Esme said, nodding her head. “I’ll stay.”

“Good. I will come back for you when it’s safe. Don’t open the door for anyone but me, understood?” She nodded. Roman took a step toward her and planted his lips on her forehead. “Just stay here, lock the door, and turn out the lights. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Okay,” she nodded repeatedly. “Roman…be safe.”

“I will. I promise.” He winked, reassuringly then darted away, so fast she barely saw him. She quickly did as she was told, shutting the door, locking it and hitting the light switch. 

Now she was left, alone, in a darkened shop, hoping that Roman would return safe and sound…and soon.

 

“Roman, anything?” came Dean’s voice over his earpiece.

“Nothing,” Roman growled. He was ready to morph at any given second, his eyes glowing amber against the darkness of the forest. “Did you find out where they got in?”

“There’s no sign of any break in,” Dean stated. “Nothing. I’m beginning to wonder if the alarms just came unhinged.” 

“I don’t know,” Roman stated. “I don’t trust it.”

“Alright, well do one more round and meet back up with Rollins. I think Cap is ready to call it off so you can go back to your night off…not that you have anything to do.”

“I actually do, thank you.”

“Radio silence, gentlemen,” Cap’s voice suddenly interjected.

“Sorry Cap,” Roman apologized. He quickly followed orders and continued his rounds, not knowing that whatever had set off the alarms was already in town, and after what it was looking for.

“GUYS! I GOT SOMETHING!” came a voice over the earpieces. It was Justin Gabriel, another werewolf and guard. “It’s heading for Towne Square.”

“Esme…” Roman snarled. That was the trigger he needed. He could no longer hold the change at bay. Muscles twitched, bones cracked, a howl erupted toward the sky and he was off.

 

By the time he got to the shop he found he was too late, windows broken, the place in ruins. He gnashed his teeth as pawed his way in, glass shards sticking in the pads of his feet. A low, constant growl rumbled through him. Where was she?

He sniffed around the rubble, looking for a trail, a scent, anything that could lead him to her. As he padded carefully around the shop he heard the crunch of glass and spun around, roaring.

“It’s me,” Dean hissed, knowing his partner couldn’t respond. “Calm down.”

Roman did as instructed.

“Is she here?”

The wolf’s head waved.

“What the fuck happened?”

Both boys stopped as they heard a whimper coming from the back room. Dean lifted a finger to his lips to hush his canine companion and crept toward the sound. He practically floated across the floor, not making a sound, one of the perks of being a vampire, but all he found when he arrived in the storeroom was a bloodied and broken Esme, curled into a ball in the corner. “My God…Esme…”

She stretched out an arm to keep him at bay. “No. No I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” Dean stated, kneeling at her side. “ROMAN!”

Out of the darkness emerged the man, not the wolf he had been minutes before. “Jesus Christ,” Roman gasped, immediately darting over and lifting the beauty into his arms.  
“What happened? Who did this?”

“No one. Nothing. I did,” Esme assured. “Put me down, I’m fine.”

“You look like you got your ass kicked,” Dean observed.

“I DID IT!” Esme shouted. “Now put me down!” Roman did as she asked and set her back on the ground. She stood before them, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. “I guess I have to tell you now.”

“Tell us what?” Dean asked. “Who did it?”

“Look, someone did break in, yes, but I was in that back room the whole time, I didn’t see anything,” Esme stated. She took a deep, hesitant breath and sighed. “I changed forms when I thought someone was coming for me. I was trying to hide.”

Dean squinted, confused. “What do you mean ‘changed forms’?”

She sighed again. “I’m a shapeshifter.”

“You’re a what?” Dean asked with a laugh. “Are you serious?”

“I’m serious.”

“No one’s seen a real shapeshifter for years, Esme,” Roman stated.

“Yeah. I know,” Esme nodded. “My dad was one of the last few shifters. I’ve been in hiding ever since he died. I’m starting to think whatever that was, was coming for me.”

Dean’s jaw was open wide. “A fucking witch shapeshifter. You are a rare breed, Chastain.”

“Please, don’t say anything. I don’t need any more trouble here,” Esme pleaded.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Dean stated with a laugh, shaking his head. “If this is going to put the entire town, our entire way of life in danger…”

“Dean, please, I’m begging you.”

“Guys, everybody just chill out for a second, okay?” Roman stated. “It’s late and none of us are thinking exactly clearly right now. Let’s just take some time, relax a minute, we’ll talk about it later.”

“I have to get back to work,” Dean stated.

“Go. I’ll take care of her.”

“I’m sure you will,” Dean snickered as he made his exit.

Roman turned back to Esme. “Are you okay?” She nodded, but darted into his arms. He wrapped them around her, tightly, resting his chin atop her head. “I should’ve taken you home.”

“They were looking for me, Roman. They would’ve found me anywhere.”

“Well…I guess you’re coming home with me tonight then.”

“Don’t you have to get to work?”

He shook his head. “I just got called out when the alarms went off. It’s technically my night off.”

“And yet here you are, being my hero,” Esme smiled, looking up into his eyes.

Roman smirked crookedly. “I should’ve been here sooner.”

“You’re here now.” She rose to the balls of her feet, pressing her lips into his.

He didn’t stop her, he didn’t push her away, it took him a second, but soon he had both hands behind her head, fingers woven into her dark locks, holding her mouth against his, tongues lashing, dancing for control of the kiss. His hands began roaming elsewhere, down her back, around the curves of her hips, before they landed on her ass, lifting her legs up and around his waist. He carried her toward the front counter, where everything had been swept off and set her back down, their lips never parting ways.

Her hands moved to the buckles of his combat vest, unclasping them and throwing it to the ground with the rest of the debris. His mouth left hers just long enough for him to pull her shirt up and over her head. She giggled. “If someone walks by…”

“If someone walks by I will tear them to pieces,” Roman smirked before diving back into her lips. Soon, however they moved to her neck as he fiddled with the buckle of her jeans.

She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, not wanting to let him go. “Roman…”

“This is a bad idea…” he growled, sending her jeans to the floor.

“Are you going to stop?”

“Not in the least.” He backed away just long enough to undo the belt and the button on his own pants before stepping back toward her, positioning himself between her legs. Not one for foreplay, at least not in a moment such as this, he pushed her white panties aside, removing his hardened member from his own boxers, he entered her, causing her to yelp out. “Fuck…” he snarled, tipping his head back as he pumped in and out of her slick opening.

“Oh God…” she moaned, her hands bracing herself against the counter as Roman assaulted her wetness. The street lamps glistened off her porcelain skin, sweat beading from her forehead as his shaft moved in and out, hard and fast.

“C’mere,” he commanded, once again wrapping his fingers through her hair, pulling her lips to his. He kissed her, hard, passionately as his paced quickened, neither of them very far from cumming. As he pulled back, her teeth tugged ever so slightly on his bottom lip, driving him even crazier for her than he already was. “Get down.” He pulled her from the counter, quickly turning her around. Bending her over, he slammed his cock back into her from behind.

“Fuck! Roman!” she shouted, half in pain, half in pleasure. She arched her back toward him, feeling the scruff of his chin against her neck as her lips struggled to find his. She felt his enormous hands drifting down her body, until his fingers found her swollen clit. She whimpered as he began rubbing her nub, his hips still driving his cock into her very core. 

“Fuck, baby…”

“I want to see you cum,” he growled, before flipping her around once again. He once again raised her up on the counter, pulling up her legs to wrap around his waist. He wasn’t going to last much longer as he continued thrusting in and out of her, feeling her walls beginning to clench around his cock. “Fuck baby…cum for me.”

Her eyes rolled into her head, almost as if on command. Her hands clenched around the edge of the bar until her knuckles were white and she screamed out in ecstasy. One last  
swift, assertive pump and Roman joined her, a roar echoing through the dark city streets.

Esme raised her frame to his, pressing their glistening, sweaty bodies together, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Wow. If this is what happens when the wolf comes out, we need to bring him out more often.”

Roman laughed and kissed the top of her head. He instantly began thinking of the terrible things this moment could lead to, but for once, he managed to push them aside, to hope that things could be different. “Come on, baby. Get dressed. Let’s get you to bed.”

“Again?” Esme laughed as she was tossed her shirt. “You ARE an animal.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “I meant to sleep. It’s late.”

“You’re a wolf. You’re supposed to like nights,” Esme smirked, sliding off the counter and stepping into her jeans.

“I like every second I’m with you,” Roman responded, brushing his hand against her cheek and pulling their lips together once more. Slowly, he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. “I want this. I want to try and let whatever this is happen.”

“I think it’s too late to stop it,” Esme said softly.

Roman looked into her eyes, that were once again a deep, dark, royal purple. “Are you ever going to tell me what the purple means?” he asked with a smile.

Esme took a deep breath inside. “It means that every inch of me wants to be yours.”

“Good. Because as of this moment, every inch of you is.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean jumped into the SUV, pulling the intercom out of his ear he sped through the streets of The Orchard, his mind only on one person, Alyssa. Pulling to the last house on the cul-de-sac he put the car in park and ran to the door, “Alyssa!” He yelled as he pounded on the door, “Alyssa it’s me, I need to make sure you’re okay!” 

 

She maneuvered her way through the quiet streets, hiding in the shadows as she tried to keep her bright light blue eyes under wraps. She hadn’t meant to go out of control, hadn’t meant to almost hurt anyone but she was hungry, and being in such close proximity to Dean was turning out to be worse than she thought. Gulping she made her way to her backyard, taking a breath she tried desperately to keep her demon at bay, and that’s when she felt it. The same pull that was trying to force her to go to him, force her to mate him, to feed on him, to help her powers. Shaking her head she tried to slip back into the shadows only to hear her name, “Fuck.” She mumbled under her breath as she turned around, “Yeah?”

Dean studied her for a moment, “Your eyes.”

“I’m fucking aware, is there a reason for this visit?”

He put his hands up in surrender, “I came to check on you, there was a breach in security.”

“Is everyone okay?”

Noticing the fear in her eyes he raised a brow, “Yeah, everyone’s fine. Esme’s a bit shaken up, but everyone’s fine.”

“Did they uh, find the breach?”

He walked closer to her, “You need to feed.”

She shook her head, “Nope, I’m fine.”

“Stop lying to me Alyssa, I can see it in your eyes that you’re hungry, in fact you’re past the point of hunger. How long has it been since you’ve fed?”

Stepping away from him she put herself back in the shadows, closing her eyes she whimpered as she felt the light of his flashlight on her, “Stop it Dean, you need to leave.”

“Was it you?”

Her head snapped up, her eyes burning into his, “Was what me?”

“Were you our breach?”

“You need to go Dean, go now before I can’t hold back my demon.”

Stepping closer to her they were mere inches away breath passing between them, “Then don’t, I can handle it, feed.”

“You don’t get it do you? Jesus Christ Ambrose how do you not feel that?!” She put her hand on his arm and watched his eyes go wide, “Do you know what that means? Do you know what it means when that pull connects you to someone? Now do you understand why you need to leave? Why you can’t keep hanging out around my house?” She pulled her hand away and hid back into the shadows, “Leave Ambrose, leave now.”

He shook his head, “I’m not leaving until you feed.”

“I’m not feeding, go.”

“I should take you to the station and put you in one of the tanks. You’re a threat to everyone in this town.” He heard her laugh ring through the emptiness of the back yard, stepping forward again he kept his eyes open as they searched for her. “Open your eyes Alyssa, I want to see them.”

“I want you to leave Dean Ambrose, or do you need to be reminded that the last time you got yourself tangled with a girl you wound up under suspension.”

Dean stood there shocked, “How do you-“

“How do I what? How do I know? It’s called research, her name was Bridgette wasn’t it? Oh and what’s better, she was a succubus wasn’t she?” She was met by silence, “It took them a month and a half to get you righted after that. Do you really want to put your job on the line again?”

Gulping he continued to step forward, “I want you to feed, I don’t need anyone else’s life in danger.”

“Jesus Christ Ambrose! You’re my fucking mate! That’s why you feel the same pull I do, why we both crave each other, why neither of us sleeps while the other is awake. You need to walk away, I refuse to let you become as dependent on me as you did on Bridgette. I refuse to allow you to spiral out of control again and put your job on the line for me. So go.” She gasped as his lips smashed into hers, arms instinctively going up to try and push him off her but he was too strong. She whimpered as his tongue slid across her lower lip asking for entrance, trying desperately to refuse him until she felt his hands on her hips pulling her closer. Her hands grabbing at what fabric she could of his vest as she opened her mouth to his sweeping tongue instantly groaning. Eyes rolling to the back of her head as she felt the shift in power, her demon screaming in satisfaction as his essence flowed through her. 

Dean moved himself forward until he heard the thud of Alyssa’s back hitting the house, moving his hands down to cup her thighs he signaled for her to wrap her legs around his waist, groaning as he felt her core come in contact with his clothed erection, “I want to bury myself inside you and ruin you.” He mumbled against the crook of her neck, his fangs bared as he lightly scraped them against her skin, “I want to fuck you and feed from you until neither one of can move.”

His words shouldn’t be turning her on like they were, she knew messing around with him was a horrible idea, one that she would come to regret, but that didn’t stop her now. Oh no, her demon was insatiable and screamed for more, “Need you, get inside me NOW!” 

Ripping at her jeans and her cotton boy shorts he licked his lips as his eyes raked over her bare lower half, “I want to feed from you.”

She let out a breathy giggle, “You said that.”

He plunged two fingers inside of her, “No, I want to feed from you right here.”

Alyssa couldn’t help but roll her hips in time with his thrusts, her lower lip trapped beneath her teeth, “Oh God yes please.”

He smirked against her skin as he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers, “You’d like that wouldn’t you? Me feeding from your wet, warm pussy.” Getting down onto his knees he dipped his head and inhaled her scent, “You smell fucking amazing.” Leaning in, his tongue was inches from her clit as he heard her yell out, her orgasm taking her over. Inwardly groaning he continued to plunge his fingers in and out of her body until her knees gave out. Once she rested against him he removed his fingers, “Feel better?”

“Almost.” Leaning in she went to kiss him again only to be interrupted by his cell phone, “Ignore it.”

He chuckled, “Can’t, I’m supposed to be on duty.”

“You’re working now.”

“How do you figure?”

She smirked as she ran her hands through his slicked back locks, “You were just checking on me.”

Laughing he pulled his phone out, “Rollins.”

“Where the fuck are you? You were supposed to meet me back at the station thirty minutes ago!”

Dean looked at Alyssa, inserting his fingers into his mouth he licked them clean as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, “Yeah, I’m on my way. Just had to do a quick perimeter sweep.” Hanging up on Seth he looked into her eyes, “You know we can’t mate right?”

Alyssa rolled her eyes, “Hi, have we met? What the fuck do you think I’ve been trying to avoid?!”

Standing up and helping her to her feet he smiled at her, “Since there was a breach I’ll be in touch.” Turning, he headed around the front of the house, “Oh and Alyssa?”

“Yeah Ambrose?”

“I’ll be back before dawn, something tells me cap is going to want us watching the newbies.”

“Don’t threaten me like that. Besides, I don’t have any room for you.”

“Make room.”

Waving him off she entered the house through the back porch, walked directly to the bathroom and turned on the shower, making sure the water was scolding she stepped under the spray as she pushed her demon back down into its dark place before she did anything else stupid.

 

Back at the station Dean was the subject of staring eyes, “Is there a problem?”

“Where the hell were you Ambrose? We tried to radio you for thirty minutes before Seth called your cell phone.”

He sighed, “As I told Rollins I was doing one last perimeter sweep to make sure we didn’t miss anything.”

“I didn’t see you.”

Turning he saw Gabriel’s eyes, “Well clearly you didn’t have your eyes open, I’m telling you I was doing a perimeter check and took my ear piece out because I didn’t think I would need it.”

“I hope you’re not lying to me Ambrose, I don’t need to lose another good man right now.”

He nodded, “I know Cap, and I’m telling you the truth.” He glared in Gabriel’s direction, “You know how much my job means to me.”

“Good! It’ll mean even more when I tell you that I’m putting you on guard duty. I want you to watch over Jackson. I don’t care how you do it, just do it.”

“You don’t think she did this do you?”

“I don’t know who the hell did it. When Reigns comes in tomorrow he’s being told he’ll be watching over Ms. Chastain. No one is to know about this, got it? I don’t need any more panic running rapid through our streets. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Captain.” Everyone said unanimously.

“Good, now get your asses back out there.”

Dean turned to head back out the door when his path was blocked by Gabriel, “Can I help you?”

“We’re not going to run into another problem are we? I’m not going to have to worry about pulling you out of a ditch strung out by a succubus right?”

He shook his head, “Nah man, we’re good.”

“Good.” He said warily, “Cap may trust you but I don’t.”

“Is there a problem?”

Dean looked at Seth, “Nope, Justin and I are just setting some shit straight. You wanna go for rounds?”

“Sounds good.” Leaving the precinct he glanced over at his partner for the night, “You might wanna put that thing away before anyone else spots it.”

Looking down Dean groaned, “You got rounds okay right? I’m gonna go get his uh, little problem taken care of.”

Clapping him on the back he chuckled, “Yeah man I’m good. Go.” 

 

By the time Dean made his way back to Alyssa’s he was exhausted. Although he wanted her he never trusted himself quite enough to not mate with her. In fact the thought alone made him hard all over again, “Fucking hell.” He mumbled as he used the heel of his hand to push down on his erection as his other hand knocked on the door, “C’mon Alyssa, open up!”

“Dean?” She said from the other side, looking down at herself she cringed, loose tank top, cotton pajama bottoms and her hair, yeah worse case of bedhead for days. Rolling her eyes she peeked out the window, “I told you no!”

“Cap said otherwise.”

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, “Go home Ambrose.”

“Your house is now my house, so let me in.”

“Not on your life.”

“Fine.” He stated, good thing the car has dark tinted windows. Turning on his heels he headed towards the SUV only looking back once to see if she’d cave and let him in. He chuckled as the door stayed closed, “I’ll get in there, and when I do you won’t stop me.”


	7. Chapter 7

She stirred in bed, tangled up in what felt like Egyptian cotton. It took her a moment to remember she wasn’t in her own bed. As her eyes fluttered open, she realized she was alone, but she could smell coffee…and bacon… Crawling out of bed, she lifted a Tshirt from a nearby chair and slipped it on her bare frame before walking quietly out of the bedroom.

Her bare feet padded down the stairs. Roman’s house was enormous. Being one of The Shield obviously paid fairly well. Though, other than pacing the town perimeters, this was the only place he stayed. It was like he’d let her in, all the way in, to his life. She made her way toward the kitchen and could hear him humming a happy tune.

He looked back at her before she had the opportunity to say a word. He smiled, broadly, lighting up the room as if the sun wasn’t already. “Morning beautiful.”

“Hi,” she said almost shyly.

“How’d you sleep?”

“Better than I have in a long time.”

“Mmm, me too,” Roman stated. He took a step toward her and lifted her chin with one strong finger, placing his lips softly against hers. “I could definitely get used to this.”

Esme laughed. “It’s a little soon to move in, don’t you think?”

Roman raised his eyebrows. “Well…you’re definitely not going home for awhile.” He headed back to the stove where breakfast was still working.

Esme leaned against the counter. “You just going to hold me hostage til you think it’s safe or what?”

Roman pushed out his lips and nodded his head. “Yeah. I am.”

Esme rolled her eyes. “I’m a big girl, Roman.”

“Right. That’s why you only stay in a place a few months at a time. Because you can handle it all.” Roman stopped and looked into her eyes, sensing she was more than a little hurt. 

“I’m sorry. That was a bit much.”

“Yeah. Yeah it was,” Eden stated. She put her hands on the counter and pulled herself up to sit, crossing her legs tightly. “I realize I haven’t exactly had the most stable life but I really don’t think you have any room to judge.”

“Hey,” Roman said, sternly, turning back toward her. “I’m sorry, ok?” He brushed his hand across her cheek. “I shouldn’t have said that. I just…I have to know you’re safe and it’s going to be a lot easier if you just give in and stay here with me. At least for awhile.”

“I don’t know, Roman.”

“You know if you don’t I’m just going to find ways to make sure you’re watched, right?”

“Well that sounds creepy,” Esme laughed.

“It is. It is very creepy,” Roman smiled. “Hungry?” She nodded as he pulled a pan from the stove and walked to the kitchen table. Eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, coffee, juice, it was a spread that no one would turn down.

“Wow. Look at you. Mr. Homemaker here.”

Roman beamed. “I do alright.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips firmly against hers. “I want you to be safe. Safe and happy. And I will do whatever I can to make sure that happens.”

Esme draped her arms over his shoulders. “Right now, I am happier than I have been in a really long time.”

“The feeling is mutual,” he smiled before kissing her again. A knock on the door interrupted their moment. “What in the…stay here,” he commanded, his voice instantly turning into a deep growl. “I’m serious. Do not move.” He made his way to the front door, his nerves on edge. “Yeah?”

“It’s Justin.”

Roman sighed, slightly relieved and opened the door. “What’s up?”

“You alright?” Justin asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Well last anyone heard, you were in the boutique and then you just kind of disappeared.”

“I came home and went to bed. Something wrong with that?”

“No, just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Justin stated. “You seem a little on edge, Roman.”

Roman shook his head. “Nope. Just, trying to enjoy my day.”

“Have you seen Esme?”

“Why?”

“No one’s heard from her since last night. I just went by her place and I don’t think she’s there. You wouldn’t know where she is, would you?”

“Why does it matter? Who’s looking for her?”

“Cap just wanted to make sure everything was fine,” Justin stated. He cocked a questioning eyebrow. “Is she here?”

“Why would she be here?”

“I don’t know. You two seem pretty close.”

“Look, I don’t appreciate being questioned. If you have something to say to me, just come out and say it,” Roman snarled.

“Cap wants you to keep an eye on her. He doesn’t trust her. I wouldn’t want you to start something that could jeopardize your job…or life.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve got everything under control and you don’t have to worry about Esme either. I’ll watch her.”

“Good. I’ll let Cap know you’re on board. See you at work tonight,” Justin stated, still suspicious, as he turned away.

“Yeah.” Roman all but slammed the door in his face. He sighed and ran his hands over his long dark locks.

“Is that what this is about?”

“What?” Roman asked, turning to face the beauty that had heard every word.

“That’s why you brought me here. So you could watch me? What? You think I ransacked my own shop?” Esme asked.

“No, Es, stop,” Roman pleaded.

“This isn’t about you and me at all, is it? This was all just a way for you to get an in,” Esme stated shaking her head.

“Stop it,” Roman commanded, moving swiftly toward her. “Just stop right now. You are here because I want you to be. I made love to you multiple times last night because I wanted to. My job has nothing to do with us.”

Esme sighed and shook her head. “I should go.”

“No! You’re not going anywhere,” Roman stated, blocking her as she moved toward the stairs. “Listen to me, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but I don’t let a whole lot of people into my life. Do you really think that if I was just watching you for the Cap I would’ve brought you into MY home, into MY bed, made you breakfast. Hell you’re wearing my favorite shirt and I didn’t say a word.” Esme laughed sheepishly. He brushed his lips against her forehead. “I didn’t know the captain was going to ask me to keep an eye on you, and I honestly don’t know why he does, but I think…all things considered, I’m a better option than Dean or Seth or Justin.”

“Why?”

“Because I trust you. Because I know you’re not here to cause trouble. And I will fight to prove that to them.”

“I’m so sick of proving myself because of my genes,” Esme sighed.

“I know, baby and I promise you won’t have to much longer.” He kissed her forehead once again. “Come on. Breakfast is getting cold.” He took her hand and led her back into the kitchen, trying to get work out of his head for the time being.

 

Esme smiled as she pulled away from Roman’s lips. “Ya know, he can’t just lay here and make out all day.”

“And why not?” Roman asked with a smirk. “Seems like a perfectly fine thing to do.”

“I should probably go clean up the shop.”

Roman shook his head. “It’s not gonna do any good to go down there today. The guys are all gonna be in there scanning for evidence, trying to find a trail, anything.”

“So I’m just supposed to sit here and pretend my way to make a living didn’t just end?”

“It’s gonna be fine, baby,” Roman assured, rubbing her neck comfortingly. “I promise you, I’ll find out who did this and they will pay.”

“I don’t care about making anyone pay, Roman. I just…” she paused and sighed. “I thought maybe here I’d have somewhat of chance at living a normal life and it’s becoming more and more clear that no matter…where I go or what I do, it’s not gonna stop. Unless…I move into a fucking cave and cut myself off from the rest of the world, it’s never going to happen.”

“Hey…don’t think like that.”

“How else am I supposed think, Roman? You…have to hide the fact that you have feelings for me…”

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“Well it’s not like you were forthcoming with Justin there. You told him I wasn’t here.”

Roman didn’t know what to say. “I wasn’t hiding anything…I just…I don’t trust Justin. I didn’t say anything and I’m sure he ran back to Cap and told him something was up.”

“Wouldn’t it have just been easier to tell him the truth?”

“I don’t…I don’t know. Why am I getting the third degree here?” Roman asked. “Look, it’s been a really long time since I’ve done anything even resembling a relationship, so I’m just…kind of trying to ease into things. I’m not running around and announcing it because I want to hide you, I’m not because…I don’t think we can be sure of what this is yet. I think we need to be sure before we go around advertising shit.” Esme didn’t say anything, just leaned into the arm of the couch, as opposite of Roman as she could possibly get. 

“Really? You’re gonna fight me on this?”

“I’m not fighting anything. I’m sick of fighting.”

“Don’t fucking sit there with your arms crossed, girl,” Roman advised with a smile. “You know as well as I do that people will freak the fuck out when they find out. And I said when, because they will, but honestly, I want to enjoy this as much as we can before we get flooded with drama. The people in this town can’t mind their own fucking business and the second there’s any inkling there’s something going on between us, it’s gonna be all over the place. We’re not gonna be able to stop it and you know as well as I do that this, you and me, isn’t gonna go over well with a lot of people. And we need to make sure this is solid for us before we have to deal with that.” Esme didn’t say anything, just continued hanging her head. “Are you pouting right now?”

“No,” Esme stated, finally cracking a smile.

“I think you are. You look like your pouting…” Roman said, rising to his knees and moving toward her. “You know what happens to people who pout in my presence?”

“What?”

“This.” He crawled over top of her and distracted her with a kiss, just so his hands could begin tickling her incessantly.

“STOP!” Esme shouted through giggles. “I hate you! Quit!”

“Are you done pouting?”

“I will punch you in the face!”

Roman couldn’t help but join her giggles. “Wow. Violent.”

“You’re a werewolf. Please don’t talk to me about violence.”

“I would never threaten YOU with violence…”

“I don’t know. You got a little violent last night…”

“There’s a difference between violence and…I don’t know what that was,” Roman laughed. “Sometimes the man and wolf combine and…that happens.”

Esme laughed. “Well, in case you were wondering,” she began, crawling onto his lap. “I like both sides of you.” She pushed his dark hair behind his ears and just stared into his eyes momentarily.

“I like all three of yours,” Roman beamed. He stretched up to kiss her. “You’re my girl, okay? And when things settle down after this breach, I will make sure all of The Orchard knows it.” Esme nodded. “Alright, now come back here.” He smirked as he wrapped a hand around the back of her head and pulled her lips to his.

 

As Roman walked into the station that night he could feel eyes burning a hole through him. There was already talk and he knew it, but it pushed it aside and headed into the Captain’s office.

“You wanted to see me?” he said, simply.

“Reigns, come in. Shut the door.” He did as instructed and took a seat in the chair across from the Captain’s desk. “There’s rumors…”

“I don’t listen to rumors, Cap.”

“I don’t usually either, but when there appears to be a problem, I have to question it.”

“What’s the problem?”

“You and Chastain. There seems to be more there than meets the eye.”

Roman shook his head. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Really? That’s why cameras caught you bringing her back to her apartment before you headed here? There’s no conflict of interest there?”

“Not at all, sir.”

“Do you have feelings for the girl, Reigns?”

Roman stayed silent.

“There’s my answer. If you and Ms. Chastain are involved, I’m going to have to get someone else to look after her. I can’t take a chance that you’re in too deep to do your job.”

“Sir, you know I take my job seriously.”

“I know that, Reigns. I know that you’re probably the best officer we have, but I also know that women can tend to blur things a bit and if you want to keep seeing her, that’s your decision, but it’s going to make trusting your abilities a little difficult for me.”

“So what are you saying? If I don’t end things with her, I’m off the force?”

“I honestly don’t know right now, kid. I need to think it over. You’re with Ambrose tonight. Go do your rounds.”

Roman nodded slowly as he rose to his feet and headed to find Dean. This was not good. Not good at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Roman sat outside of Dean’s house, his fist wrapping against the wooden door, “C’mon Ambrose, let’s go!” Finally getting tired of waiting on his friend he rolled his head, “Fine, fucking stay there and don’t come to work asshole.” Getting into the SUV he headed towards Alyssa’s to check on her. Pulling into the driveway he shook his head as he saw Dean’s vehicle sitting in the shadows of the driveway. Parking next to it he got out and tapped on the back window, “What the fuck are you doing here asshole? I just spent thirty minutes beating on your front door.”

Dean looked up at him groggily, “Is it sundown yet?”

He shook his head, “Will be in the next twenty, you forgot your shit didn’t you?”

He nodded, “It’s not like I went home last night and grabbed a change of clothes. Cap tell you what’s going on?”

“Yeah, I’m supposed to watch over Esme.”

Dean snickered, “I’m sure you’ve got no problem with that.”

“Fuck you, I’ll go to your house and grab the spray, the house key in the back still?”

“Yup.”

“Alyssa know you’re out here?”

He just smirked, “She wouldn’t let me in, cap told me to keep an eye on her.”

Roman just looked at him, “So you thought parking the SUV in the corner of her driveway in the shade was a good idea?”

“What the fuck else was I supposed to do?”

“You could have gone home for starters. Jesus Christ Ambrose, you don’t need to watch her twenty-four seven.”

Dean snorted, “I could say the same to you about Esme but something tells me you wouldn’t listen. So with that being said I’ll park here every night if I have to.”

“I’m going to the house, I’ll be back.”

 

Alyssa just stared out the window with annoyance, “I can’t fucking believe he did that!” Hearing her phone go off she grabbed and answered it, “Yeah.”

“Hello to you Aly.”

She let out a sigh of relief, “Hi Steph.”

“So I’ve got news for you.”

“Please tell me it’s not what I think it is.”

“It’s uncommon for vampires and succubus to be mates but it’s not impossible.”

She hung her head, “This is not the news I wanted.”

“Just do me a favor, don’t have sex with him okay?”

Alyssa let out a nervous laugh, “I wish it was that easy.”

“You have to be stronger than the pull. Focus on your mission, not your heart.”

“Do you understand how the pull works? Do you have any idea how hard it is to even be within a foot of him without wanting to have him fuck my brains out?”

Stephanie laughed, “There’s a chance it might go away, but there’s a chance it might not.”

“You’re just so fucking helpful. Is there anything else you want to tell me?”

“Nope, just don’t fuck him.” She looked down at the computer, “Um, have you fed from him?” Stephanie was met by silence, “Well, you’re officially fucked. Just don’t take his blood okay? The minute you take his blood you’re not going to have control over anything. You two are halfway towards mating as it is. Just stay clear of him.”

Alyssa barked out a laugh, “That’s going to be impossible Steph.”

“I know, my husband wants you to get close.”

“Not just that.”

“What’s going on?”

“He’s apparently my personal bodyguard. I might have gone too long without feeding and I might have breached security.”

“Shit Aly!”

“I know! Dean came to check on me and he knew I needed to feed so he-“

“Let you feed from him. Just be careful okay?”

“Trying Steph, trying and failing miserably. Thanks for the intel, can you keep this between us?”

She looked around the room and smiled as she watched her husband make his way through the doorway, “We’ll talk soon.” Hanging up she greeted him with a kiss, “You’re back early.”

“Alyssa?”

Stephanie nodded, “Yeah.”

“Anything you need to tell me?”

 

After she got off the phone with Stephanie Alyssa left her house through the back, trying to make her way past the parked SUV only to hear her name. Trying to ignore it she kept walking until he bellowed it. Whipping around she glared at the head peeking from the back window, “What the fuck do you want?”

“Where do you think you’re going?”

She rolled her eyes, “None of your business.”

“I’m supposed to keep an eye on you.”

“Well it’s not like you can do much from inside of the SUV with the sun out so, I’ll catch ya later.” Turning she took off towards her own vehicle, hopping in she turned the engine over and headed towards town.

 

“Took you fucking long enough!” Dean growled as Roman handed him the vampire equivalent of sun screen. Once applied he left the SUV, “She fucking took off. She knew I couldn’t follow her.”

Roman laughed, “She sounds like a handful.”

Dean glared up at him, “You have no fucking idea.” Hearing his phone go off he looked up at his friend and partner, “Take bets? I win you owe me a pint. You win I owe you a beer.” 

“You’re on. Who do you think it is?”

He smirked, “Cap.”

“I’m going to say Rollins.” 

Looking at the caller id he smiled, “You owe me a pint.” Picking up the phone he swiped across the screen, “What’s up cap?”

“You and Reigns need to get your asses on rounds. It appears the succubus is making her way around town sans her member of The Shield that’s SUPPOSED to be with her.”

He scratched the back of his head, “Yeah about that.”

“FUCKING FIND HER!” 

Pulling the phone away from his ear he cringed, “He needs to get laid.”

“Let’s go find the succubus.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Alyssa, her name is Alyssa. I’m fairly certain Esme told you that before. Did it not stick?”

“Don’t be a dick man, let’s just go. How long has it been since you’ve fed?”

He shrugged, “Not sure.”

“Alright, pint first, then we’ll find the suc-I mean Alyssa.”

 

She ran into Seth while she was aimlessly walking through town, her head full of thoughts of Dean, of how strong the pull was between them, about how badly her core was aching to be filled by him. It wasn’t until she had literally walked into his chest that she realized what she had done. Looking up she rolled her eyes, “Seth.”

“Hey Alyssa, you hear about the breach last night?”

“I’m pretty sure everyone did.”

“Thought you might know a little more.”

She raised her brow, “Why would you think that?”

He shrugged, “No reason, wasn’t sure if your super sneaky succubus shadow walking happened to see anyone that might have made it in.”

She shook her head, “I hate to break it to you but nope. Didn’t see anything. Sorry to disappoint. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I’m going to grab a bite to eat.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean asshole?”

“Nothing. How long has it been since you’ve fed?”

Her heart raced, if he knew it was her, who else did? She opened her mouth to speak when she heard Esme calling her name from across the street, “I’ll see you later.” 

“Be careful Alyssa.” 

Shaking him off she jogged across the street, “Closing up shop?”

“Yeah, was going to grab dinner. Didn’t know if maybe you wanted to join me?”

Alyssa smiled, “I’d love to however, I’m going to have to decline tonight. I’m having far too much fun eluding my bodyguard.” 

Esme laughed, “Dean?”

She nodded, “Yup. He camped outside my house last night when I wouldn’t let him in.” Hearing his name bellow at her she giggled, “Gotta go. It was nice to see you Esme!” Taking off into the shadows she slowly made her way around town stopping at her favorite Italian restaurant. Grabbing dinner she made her way back home. Slipping back in through the back she sat down in the kitchen and ate her dinner, sighing as she heard the knock on the door. Making her way to the front she rolled her eyes as the knocking became more frantic, “Jesus Christ I’m coming!” Unlocking the door she ripped it open and was only able to squeak out a “What,” Before she felt his lips crashing down on hers.

 

“Are you absolutely sure that’s what she said?”

Stephanie nodded, “She’s fed from him.” 

“And you’re sure he’s her mate.”

She nodded again, “She told me herself she feels the pull to him, that when she’s with him she has the overwhelming urge to have sex with him.”

Hunter smiled, “Perfect. Let’s hope that they can’t resist the urge.” Pulling out his phone he pulled up Seth’s number, “Rollins, its time to put the plan into motion.” Hanging up he kissed his wife, “Things are about to get good.”


End file.
